Bombell
'' Bombell ''is a Boo fusioned between a Bomb Boo and a Bob-Omb that is the main protagonist and hero in the Bombell series. Bombell was a normal, little Bomb Boo, but he didn't know how to use his explosive powers. The other Boos just made fun of him, and he left the mansion. Few days later, Bombell met a very shy and smart Boo, called Booster, and they became best friends. Booster went to his laboratory with Bombell to show him some of his experiments. While Booster was distracted, Bombell took one of the potions. Booster saw Bombell with the potion and shouted him not to touch that, and Bombell accidentally droped the potion, sprinkling on him. When Bombell awoke, he noticed he was different, he was bigger and he felt stronger. Now, thanks to Booster's potion, Bombell has explosive and more stronger powers than any normal Bomb Boo. Appearance Bomb Boo is a grey, almost black, Boo with yellow eyes and teeth, just like other Bomb Boos. However, he also have yellow lines around him and a yellow fuse, like Bob-ombs. He's also slightly bigger than normal Boos. Game Appearances ''Bomb Frenzy Bombell makes his debut in ''Bomb Frenzy ''as the main protagonist and hero. His mission is to save the Mushroom Grasslands from his evil arch-enemy, Shadem and his Bombx. His story comes from this game, and here is where he meets his friends that will help him in his adventures. Mutant Riot Bombell is confirmed to appear in ''Mutant Riot ''as a playable character. Not much is known actually. Fantendo Fight Fest! Bombell appears as a Downloadable Character in Fantendo Fight Fest!. His Finisher attack is the '''Explosion'. With it, Bombell explodes, destroying the stage and enemies. ''Super Mario Smash Bros. Bombell, Booster, Bombella, Stanley, and Benjamin all appear as Downloadable Characters in the game ''Super Mario Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Demigod Bombell appears in Super Smash Bros. Demigod in Fantendo DLC along with another Fantendo characters. His moveset: *'Standard Move': Bomblob *'Up Move': Rocket Bomb *'Left/Right Move': Burning Tongue *'Down Move': Invisi-Boom *'Final Smash': Bomblob Attack (Bomblobs start falling on the course, blowing up his opponents and causing massive damage) According with eShop description of Fantendo DLC, Bombell enters in Demigod's Tournament to become a living Boo. Omega Summit Bombell appears in ''Omega Summit ''as a boss, since he's controlled by the Troll/N00b forces, as well as other Fantendo creations. Interaction with other Characters Booster Booster is Bombell's first and best friend. They both are shown very fun together, altrough their personalities are very different, with Bombell being very adventurous and heroic, and Booster being very shy and serious. Bombella Bombella is Bombell's girlfriend. In his adventure in Bomb Frenzy, Booster and him met her when she was being attacked by Bombx. When they saved her, Bombell and Bombella fell in love, and the two became a lovely couple later in the game. Shadem Shadem is Bombell's arch-enemy. Bombell wants to stop his plans of ruling the kingdom, and Shadem, after knowing this, wants to destroy Bombell and his friends. ''More to come... Gallery Bombell2.png Bombell_BombFrenzy.png|Bomb Frenzy Bombell BEQ.png|Bombell: Explosive Quest (upcoming game) BombellHBB.png|Bombell By . Bombell Icon.png|Bombell's icon. Bombell M&LSprite Style.png|Bombell Battle Sprite Bombell and Booster overworld sprites.png|Bombell and Booster's overworld sprites. Paper Bombell Sprite.png|Paper Bombell TaBooki_and_Bombell.png|TaBooki and Bombell creating fire. BombellDrawing.png|Bombell By BombellbyPlazzap.png|Bombell by Category:Fan Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Boos Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Main Heroes Category:Playable Characters Category:Bombell Series Category:The Fantendo Games Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters